According to the Federal Communication Commission (FCC), making autodialed or prerecorded calls—better known as robocalls—to emergency telephone lines or to consumers' wireless phones and residential telephone lines without consent is illegal. For more than two decades, Congress and the FCC have worked to protect consumers from these illegal, unwanted, and disruptive calls. Many of these efforts focus on stopping such calls from reaching consumers. Despite these and other efforts, robocalls continue to be the number one consumer complaint to the FCC. As technology improved, these calls have become more prevalent, more threatening, and harder to stop. It is now easier than ever for nefarious robocallers to use spoofing technology to mask their true identities, tricking consumers into answering the call and trusting the caller, while evading detection.